moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Delacoix DuRêve
Delacoix DuRêve (born January 19, 791) is a character created by Alice on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. His celebrity representative is Joe Brooks. Biography Childhood Delacoix was born into a smithing family, near the Atlantic cost of France. It was not long before his various Gifts became apparent; objects seemed to bend around him. There was even an instance when he Phased through the wooden floorboards, and his parents needed to rip them up to retrieve him. Because they seemed to attract "unnatural" phenomena, his whole family was shunned from society; they were barred from public excursions, and Delacoix was even denied schooling. Despite this, the DuRêve family was not discouraged. Both parents saw potential in Delacoix and managed to send him away to a school for children like him. At the age of seven, Delacoix found himself in a place where he was accepted; the social stigma surrounding his Gifts faded, and he finally felt "normal." Delacoix remained in school for many years. He was taught what his powers were and how they worked. Once Delacoix understood himself and his abilities, he began controlling them. Delacoix gained perfect control over his abilities at the age of nineteen; using them came to him as naturally as walking did. At nineteen, Delacoix learned how his parents managed to send him to this school. He had always knew that they didn't have the money to pay for tuition, but when he asked in his letters home how they managed, he never received a reply. What they never told him was that they went to a powerful French Coven of Vampires for aid, promising them monthly payments for life in exchange for paying the Delacoix's tuition. They also failed to warn him that they had missed a payment. The Turning On his first trip home since he was sent to the school, his caravan was attacked by many Vampires. They ripped apart the group, killing each traveler save Delacoix. Delacoix fought his hardest, but he still managed to succumb to a bite. They succeeded in turning Delacoix, hoping to control his Gifts. But Delacoix would not be controlled. He fled the scene as quickly as possible, careful to avoid any contact with civilization. For years, he remained in hiding, waiting for the day that they would once again find him. For years, he lived in silent paranoia. But they never came. Delacoix continued to hone his skills. He had not anticipated that he would retain his Gifts after his transformation, but they seemed to be even more potent; the vampiric curse seemed to have bonded with his already inhuman strength, multiplying it. Centuries later, Delacoix became consumed by the need to justify his existence. To make amends for every immoral action committed, Delacoix refused to hunt humans; instead, he fed from wild game. His burning passion for morality led Delacoix to participate in both World War I and II. In both, he banded with a few other Vampires he discovered, dedicated to protecting anyone they could, rather than killing those deemed evil. Many lives were spared thanks to their selfless actions. After the second world war, Delacoix decided it was time to move away from Europe; he found the presence of other Vampires to be too threatening. He boarded a ship set for North America, hoping to find some place where he would be recognized for his actions without having to fear retribution by other vampires. He spent decades performing thankless deeds at incredible personal risk, and he slowly began to question himself; why did he do what he was doing? Epiphany Delacoix simply stopped caring. He did what he felt like, because he felt like it; he cared not for the opinions or needs of others. He still refused to hunt humans, not because of guilt, but because he did not wish to deal with the problems that could potentially arise if he did. His actions were based solely upon personal gain. And then he found The Corporation. They treated him exactly as he wished to be treated; they recognized his actions and rewarded him. He quickly became their best hunter, and he dedicated himself to bringing The Corporation whoever they wanted, dead or alive. They gave him all the funding he could ever dream of, and granted him technology beyond imagination. Delacoix felt that there was no reason to question their motives, so long as they kept supplying his income; they gave him purpose. The last raid upon The Academy was much of his doing. Though he did not participate in the actual event, he did all the scouting and planning. His regrets not having the chance to participate in the kidnappings. When Delacoix is not tracking or researching a mark, he is hunting his own kind; Delacoix loathes all Vampires for stealing his mortality. He will sometimes travel to another city, following a rumor to locate a Vampire that may dwell there. Appearance Delacoix wears simple clothing; light silk vestments in monochromatic colors. His accessories are eclectic and always change with his mood; he will not wear the same outfit more than once. He carries himself as does the stereotypical Vampire; he is confident and purposeful, his cold eyes reflecting a long life of combat and distrust. Personality Delacoix is a quiet person; prefers to listen and learn, rather than "let his lips flap about uselessly." He shies away from social events, only attending them if he has no other choice. He is mysterious, coy, and unobtainable. He shows vampires neither kindness nor respect; he normally goes out of his way to make sure that every Vampire he meets ends up dead. When interacting with a vampire, he will suddenly light up, becoming incredibly social and lovable...until he finds an exploitable weakness. Trivia *Delacoix's Anathema is quills. *His goals are to be the last living vampire and to live until the end of the world. *He likes having a mark, the quiet, technology, his iPod, and shopping. *He dislikes clingy people, suck-ups, loud people, hot-heads, and having to do other people's work. *He fears death and being controlled. Category:Inactive Characters Category:Gifted Ones Category:Vampires Category:The Corporation Category:Alice's Characters